desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sonntag (4.11)
"Sonntag" (Originaltitel: "Sunday") ist die 80.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in den USA zum ersten Mal am 13.04.2008 auf ABC ausgestrahlt. ProSieben wird die Episode im Herbst 2008 in Deutschland senden. Inhaltsangabe Die übrigen Housewives haben mittlerweile von Adams Trennung von Katherine erfahren und machen sich auf zu ihr, um sie aufzumuntern. Die macht sich derweil Gedanken über die Fehler, die sie in der Vergangenheit gemacht hat. Man sieht sie mit ihrem Ex-Mann, der sie schlägt und dem sie es schließlich heimzahlt. Genaueres wird vorerst nicht erwähnt. Als Susan, Bree, Gaby und Lynette bei ihr auftauchen, reagiert Katherine eher kühl und distanziert, sie möchte sich nicht über ihre Probleme mit Adam unterhalten. Als sie wieder gehen, gibt Bree Katherine den Rat, ihre Gefühle nicht in sich hinein zu fressen und sie lieber rauszulassen. Katherine verspricht, das zu tun. Kurz darauf sieht man sie im Wald, wo sie vor Steinen, die in der Form eines Kreuzes ausgelegt sind, weinend zusammenbricht. Lynette überkommt an einem Sonntagmorgen plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sie nach all dem, was sie durchgemacht hat, gerne einmal in die Kirche gehen würde, um mehr über Gott herauszufinden. Tom lässt sich widerwillig überzeugen und so beschließt Lynette, es gemeinsam mit Bree und Orson in die presbyterianische Kirche zu wagen, da Bree die gläubigste Person ist, die Lynette kennt. In der Kirche selbst stößt Lynette jedoch eher auf die Unwilligkeit der Mitglieder, ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Der Pfarrer lädt sie stattdessen zu einer Bibelstunde am kommenden Dienstag ein, wo er ihr gerne all ihre Fragen beantworten will. Als Lynette beschließt, das zu tun, will Bree ihr das jedoch wieder ausreden. Sie erklärt ihr, dass in ihrer Art von Kirche solche Fragen nicht erwünscht sind, und sie sich lieber nach anderen Kirchen umsehen soll. Lynette ist ein wenig enttäuscht und befolgt Brees Rat. Die ist indessen genervt, dass die Renovierungsarbeiten an ihrem Haus immer noch nicht abgeschlossen sind. Auch Gaby begibt sich am Sonntag in die (katholische) Kirche und erklärt ihrem Priester, dass sie wieder heiraten möchte und von ihm getraut werden will. Der ist zunächst skeptisch, doch als Gaby ihm erzählt, dass sie Carlos heiraten will und sie ihm verspricht, sich auch nicht wieder von ihm zu trennen, willigt er ein. Nachdem Gaby kleinlaut hinzufügt, falls sie doch nicht mit ihm zusammen bleiben werde, werde sie sich eine andere Kirche suchen... Mike ist immer noch in der Entzugsklinik und Susan erhält Hilfe von ihrem Cousin Tim, der sich ihre Finanzen ansehen will. Er hat vor kurzem seinen Job verloren, weil er eine Beziehung mit der 18jährigen Tochter seines Bosses angefangen hat. Susan macht sich Gedanken um die Tendenzen ihres Cousins, der 10 Jahre älter ist als das Mädchen, und möchte vorerst nicht mit ihm über seine Vergangenheit sprechen. Als er wenig später zum ersten Mal auf Katherines fast 18jährige Tochter Dylan trifft, macht sich Susan sofort Sorgen darum, dass er auch etwas mit ihr anfangen könnte. Sie versucht, die beiden voneinander fern zu halten. Katherine scheint Tim hingegen schon länger zu kennen. Als er vor ca. 12 Jahre im Alter von 16 über den Sommer bei Susan zu Besuch war, haben die beiden einander bereits kennen gelernt. Edie hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie die Daten für Carlos heimliches Bankkonto im Tornado verloren hat, als sie mit Gaby darum kämpfte, weshalb sie ihm nun ein Schmuckstück, das er ihr mal geschenkt hat, zurückgibt, damit er es verkaufen kann. Daraufhin gesteht Carlos ihr jedoch, dass die Diamanten des Armbandes nicht echt sind und das Armband kaum etwas wert ist. Daraufhin marschiert Edie wütend davon und trifft beim Hinausgehen auf eine erzählungswillige Schwester, die sie auf ein Essen einlädt. Im Gegenzug erzählt diese ihr, dass Carlos mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Leben lang blind sein wird und Gaby davon bisher keine Ahnung hat. Dylan zeigt Julie die verbrannten Reste einer Notiz, die ihre Mutter ins Feuer geworfen und die sie gefunden hat. Darauf ist zu lesen, dass ihr Vater ermordet wurde. Dylan vermutet, dass ihre Mutter ihn ermordet hat, weshalb sie dessen Ermordung vor ihr geheim halten will. Julie ist skeptisch. Gaby bringt den Priester mit ins Krankenhaus zu Carlos und hat eine Überraschung für ihn. Sie möchte ihn auf der Stelle heiraten, da sie keinen Sinn darin sieht, noch länger zu warten. Carlos reagiert zurückhaltend und bittet Gaby schließlich, noch einmal unter vier Augen mit ihm zu reden. Er erzählt ihr, dass er dauerhaft blind sein wird. Doch als Gaby ihm erschrocken ihre Hand entzieht, nimmt er das teilweise zurück und erklärt, dass dies jedoch nur für drei, maximal vier Monate so sein werde. Gaby meint, dass die beiden das schon schaffen werden, und sie lassen sich trauen. Als Adam in sein Hotelzimmer kommt, hat er einen Anruf von Dylan auf seinem Anrufbeantworter. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie die Notiz gefunden hat und endlich die Wahrheit herausfinden will. Adam wendet sich jedoch erst an Katherine, die meint, dass Dylan noch gar nichts sicher wisse und die beiden noch eine Chance haben, die Gefahr abzuwenden. Adam will ihr lieber endlich die Wahrheit erzählen, doch Katherine befürchtet, dass sich Dylan an die Polizei wenden könnte, wenn das geschieht, und sie dann ins Gefängnis komme. Sie will ein Treffen der beiden arrangieren, in denen er Dylans Sorgen zerstreuen soll. Beim Hinausgehen macht sie noch einmal einen Schritt auf ihn zu und will Adam zurückgewinnen, doch der macht deutlich, dass die Ehe für ihn gestorben ist und er ihr nur noch dieses eine letzte Mal helfen will. Als Susan gerade mit Julie Mike besucht, ruft Tim jemanden an. Er erklärt der Person, dass er sie sehr vermisst hat und sich mit ihr treffen will. Während ihres Aufenthaltes bei Mike fällt Susan ein, dass Tim noch ein paar Fragen an Mike bezüglich der Finanzen hatte und ruft ihn an. Dabei bemerkt sie im Hintergrund eine Frauenstimme und befürchtet, dass sich Tim an Dylan herangemacht hat. Sofort stürmt sie besorgt nach Hause und findet Tim auch mit einer Mayfair im Bett. Allerdings ist dies nicht Dylan sondern Katherine, mit der Tim eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit hat. Wie sie Susan erzählen, hat Katherine Tim entjungfert, als der mit 16 das erste Mal in der Wisteria Lane zu Gast war. Susan ist schockiert und schickt Katherine nach Hause. Nachdem Edie von Carlos' wahrem Gesundheitszustand erfahren hat, spielt sie ihren Trumpf gegenüber Gaby aus, um sie zu demütigen. Gaby glaubt Edie nicht und ruft sofort im Krankenhaus an, um sich zu vergewissern. Als Carlos später nach Hause kommt, stellt sie ihm einige Fallen, um sich an ihm dafür zu rächen, dass er sie angelogen hat. Schließlich spricht sie ihn darauf an, dass sie Bescheid weiß. Carlos erklärt, dass er Angst hatte, sie würde ihn verlassen, und glaubt, wenn sie sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt habe, wäre es ihr mit der Zeit egal. Gaby ist enttäuscht darüber, dass Carlos sie für so oberflächlich hält. Sie macht ihm klar, dass sie ihn liebt und den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm verbringen will. Die beiden vertragen sich wieder. Als Bree am nächsten Sonntag wieder in die Kirche geht, ist sie überrascht zu erfahren, dass sich der Pfarrer sogar sehr darüber gefreut hat, dass Bree eine neue Familie mit in die Kirche gebracht hat, und es eher erfrischend fand, dass sie so viele Fragen stellte. Bree macht sich Sorgen um eine Position, die sie dadurch erreichen könnte, und geht sofort zu Lynette, die mittlerweile in einer katholischen Kirche zugegen ist. Doch Lynette ist enttäuscht, dass es Bree nur darum geht, in ihrer eigenen Kirche gut da zu stehen, und beschließt, vorerst lieber mit der katholischen Kirche Vorlieb zu nehmen. Sie hat viele Fragen und kann nicht verstehen, warum ausgerechnet sie den Tornado und den Krebs überlebt hat, während so viele andere daran sterben. Sie will etwas mehr über den Glauben erfahren, doch Bree kann ihr dabei nicht helfen. Am nächsten Tag entschuldigt sich Bree bei Lynette und erzählt ihr, dass sie die angepeilte Position in der Kirche an jemand anderen abgegeben hat. Die beiden unterhalten sich und vertragen sich wieder. Nachdem Katherine weg ist, wendet sich Susan noch einmal im Vertrauen an Tim und fragt ihn nach ihrer Begegnung vor zwölf Jahren. Tim erinnert sich sehr genau an das letzte Mal, an dem er Katherine gesehen hat. Er wollte ihr Blumen vorbeibringen, bemerkte jedoch an der Haustür, dass im Haus ein Streit vor sich ging. Durch ein Fenster sah er, wie ein Mann (wahrscheinlich ihr Ex-Mann) sie schlug, woraufhin Katherine einen Kerzenständer nahm und ihm überzog. Daraufhin hatte sie einen beängstigenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, woraufhin Tim schnell verschwand. Susan kommt ins Grübeln, denn sie hat Katherines Ex-Mann seither nie wieder gesehen oder von ihm gehört... Zur selben Zeit sitzt Dylan bei Adam und ist unzufrieden mit dem, was er ihr erzählt. Es ist für sie sehr wichtig, die Wahrheit zu wissen, da sie bereits an sich selbst zu zweifeln beginnt. Doch das einzige, was Adam sagt, ist, dass ihre Tante, die die Notiz verfasst hat, nicht mehr wirklich bei sich war, als sie das geschrieben hat. Sie fleht Adam an, die Wahrheit zu erfahren, woraufhin Adam erwidert, dass Katherine ihren Vater nicht umgebracht habe und Dylan über alles liebe. Sie fällt ihm weinend in die Arme. Kategorie:Staffel 4